Fruits of Life
by Peach the Hedgehog
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands. In this episode, we see a conflict of taste! Witch Princess VS Witchkin/Rainbow curry VS Peaches... Who or what will win?


Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands.

**AN: I got the idea for this ficlet by playing a lot of Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands. Each chapter is a different oneshot, based on the characters in Sunshine Islands. I want to thank Awesome Rapidash for helping me out with this one!**

**The idea for this oneshot came from finding out what Witchkin likes, and knowing what Witch Princess likes.**

_Chapter 1: Rainbow Curry VS Peaches_

As the sun began to sink below the horizon that surrounded the many different islands that made up the Sunshine Islands, the Witch Princess turned her gaze out the window of her mansion. She sighed annoyingly, knowing that the little brat was going to show up sooner or later. Not just because she had followed her to the islands, but because of the fact that it was also just about time for dinner. Well, it really didn't matter much to her, and she grinned to herself. She was going to enjoy this meal!

The blonde haired witch had just finished setting two plates on either side of the large wooden table when a tantalizing aroma filled her nose. A huge smile crossed her face as the wonderful smell of cooking food filled the room. This would certainly be a night to remember!

Well… at least she was right about that.

The door opened and Witchkin came into the mansion. She had just gotten back from Meadow Island, where she tended to think of home, but today, she also tried to plan an attack on her aunt. However, her aunt had gone and messed up her plans, because she was looking right at her. Well, so much for catching her off guard.

"Hey, old bag, what's for dinner?" Witchkin called in a cheery voice, hiding her earlier disappointment. "I'm getting hungry!"

The elder witch glared daggers at her niece for calling her an 'old bag.' That little brat never called her anything but that! "Stop calling me an old bag, you little brat!" The Witch Princess shook her head slowly. "Anyway, come over here. I have a special treat prepared for tonight's dinner."

A huge grin crossed the younger blonde's face when she heard the words 'special treat.' Without even thinking about it, she rushed to the table to get a look. However, the moment she saw the multi-colored curry on the table, the happy look drained from her crimson eyes.

"Rainbow curry?!" the little witch exclaimed. "Yuck!"

The Witch Princess clenched her fist angrily. "What do you mean 'yuck?'" she demanded. "Rainbow curry is the best food there is! It's so much better than those horrible peaches you like!"

The moment the little blonde haired witch heard her aunt say that, an angry expression filled her face and she turned to her aunt. "No way you old bag, it's that nasty looking Rainbow curry that is so yucky! Peaches are great, especially the sweet and wonderfully refreshing taste of peach juice!"

That was the last thing that the Witch Princess expected to hear. In the past she'd received gifts of peaches and peach juice. She usually made absolutely sure that the foolish mortal who'd gave her such an awful gift would never do anything like that again! In fact, just to make sure they understood just how much she hated the so called gift, she would turn them into a toad for a while! This drastic punishment usually got the point across.

But here was her bratty little niece telling her that she thought peaches were great! The elder blonde glared at the petite girl. "What in the world is great about them? They have a weird color and don't even get me started on the taste! Now Rainbow curry that is by far the best food in the world!"

"No way, peaches are way better than that yucky curry!" Witchkin shot back.

"No they're not! Rainbow curry is so much better on so many levels!" the Witch Princess countered.

"Rainbow curry!"

"Peaches!"

The two witches continued to bicker back and forth over what the best food was. Both of their faces were reddening as their anger grew. Neither side seemed willing to give up and say that the other was right. But there was another reason for the argument that they weren't even thinking about.

* * *

Mark smiled to himself as Kirk took him to Mystic Islands on his boat. It really was a nice night; a beautiful half moon illuminated the water and stars that twinkled brightly in the sky. Even at this late hour, he thought about visiting the pair of witches, to whom he had become very close to. In fact, that was the reason he was currently heading towards Mystic Islands.

Safely packed in the blonde's rucksack was a peach that he had picked earlier that day from a peach tree that he'd grown on Fruit Island. He knew the little witch liked them, but he hadn't seen her on Meadow Island. He just hoped his gift wouldn't make her aunt mad, giving it to her niece. After all, she'd made it quite clear that she didn't want to that particular fruit in her home.

As the boat docked where the two islands were connected by a bridge, Mark thought he could hear two voices screaming. What was worse; it seemed to be coming from the house where the two witches lived. He gave Kirk a worried look, then hopped out of the little boat and ran over to the house. As he neared the home, he began to understand what the two were screaming about.

"Rainbow curry!"

"Peaches!"

"Rainbow curry!"

"Peaches!"

The rancher sighed and shook his head. He had heard the two bicker before, but about food? Well, at least it was a new and fresh argument. He knocked on the door as loudly as he could, hoping that it was enough to be heard.

"Witch Princess, Witchkin… it's me, Mark."

When he didn't hear the shouting, the blonde haired rancher assumed it was okay for him to come inside. He opened the door carefully and walked into the mansion. He looked at the two angry witches, and put his hand on the back of his neck.

"What is going on here?" he finally asked.

Witchkin crossed her arms and glared at her aunt. "This old bag was trying to feed me rainbow curry!" she cried. "Rainbow curry is really yucky, I hate it! Peaches are way better than that!"

The elder witch returned her niece's glare. "No way, you little brat! Rainbow curry is the best by far!"

"Peaches!" shouted Witchkin.

"Rainbow curry!" the Witch Princess exclaimed.

"Hold it!" Mark cried, hoping to stop their bickering and get their attention. "That is what all this fighting is about?"

Before the rancher could say anything more, the Witch Princess allowed a huge smile to cross her face. "Your timing is perfect, Mark! Which do you like better?"

"Of course!" Witchkin said with a grin. "That's the perfect way to settle this!"

Knowing what they wanted, Mark shook his head. "If you want my opinion, I think both are good. But, I don't think that is the point here."

He stepped toward the two witches. This next part was going to be tricky. He had to say it in such a way so that he didn't anger them both. After a moment to think about it, he came up with an idea.

"Witch Princess, of course you are going to think that rainbow curry is better. It's because it's your favorite food." Mark looked back and forth the elder and younger witch. "And Witchkin, of course you like peaches better. Peaches and peach juice may not be your favorite food, but you like them so much more over rainbow curry."

Mark sighed and turned away from the two. "It's all a matter of taste really. Not everyone likes everything that someone else likes."

The two witches were silent for a moment. That was not something either of them expected. Each of the witches had expected the rancher to side with them, because of the fact that were on good terms with one another. But, after thinking about it, they realized something, and they both looked sad and guilty.

"Yeah, you're right," the Witch Princess agreed. "I guess it was pointless to argue about something like this. Sorry, Mark."

"Yeah, sorry," Witchkin agreed.

Mark smiled as he turned around. "It's okay. Just don't argue about something like this again."

He was about to turn around and leave when he remembered the real reason he came here. "Oh yeah, that's right! There is something I want to give you Witchkin!" Mark looked over at the Witch Princess and asked, "You're not going to turn me into a toad are you?"

Witch Princess had a sly grin on her face when he said that. "Not this time," she told him.


End file.
